Tails x Earthia
by Movor77
Summary: Tails is depressed about Cosmo's death, but finds new love for another seedrian.


Tails was alone fixing HIS Telescope so he can see the meteorites. He was depressed about Cosmo's sacrafise. It's been stuck in his head for five months like a fly caught in a trap forever. The meteor shower began, then there was one meteor came in Tails direction. When Tails was about to get and run like a chickens head was cut off (lol family guy) the meteor passed by him and landed five kilometers away from him. he went to investigate. Because of so much dirt in the air Tails couldn't see any thing but lights, when the dirt cleared up he saw a capsule when it opened he saw a seedrian with an huge flower on her head with vines attached to it and she was taller then him, she was also knocked out. He cared her over his sholder and took her back to his house.

It was morning time and the seedrian was still asleep till she woke up with a yawn and she realized that she was in a bed lookong puzzled while she thinking of where she was, how did she get here, and is she the only seedrian till then Tails came in.

Seedrian: Ahhh!

The seedrian freaked out thinking that was going to attack her, so fell on the floor and cornered herself.

Seedrian: Please, don't hurt me? The seedrian asked in fear.

Tails: If I was going to wouldn't you think I would've looked the door and had a weopon in my hands by now.

She thought for a second and then she realized that he was right. Plus in her heart she tought he was to cute to kill.

Seedrian: Sorry I freaked out. Looking all ashemed

Tails walked up to her a got on her lap and huged her.

Tails: It's ok. What's your name anyway?

Seedrian: Earthia.

Tails: My name is Miles Prower. But people call me Tails because I have two Tails instead of one.

Earthia: Have seen a seedrian named Cosmo she's my daughter and I'm looking for her.

Tails eyes got watery.

Tails: She sacraficed her self to save me and the galaxy. She was closes friend and I loved her. I swore to protect her. Tails started crying.

Earthia: I'm sorry my and your lost Tails. Earthia while trying to calm him down.

Tails cried for 5 minutes, and Earthia realized that Tails must have really liked Cosmo that much.

Earthia soon then got up and sat on Tails bed.

Earthia: Do you have any parents?

Tails: My parents are dead as well.

Earthia: May take care of you.

Tails: Yes please.

Three weeks later Tails created a machine that some how made Earthia's chin round like Cosmo's . Their freindship was growing, but Earthia soon had feelings like she didn't know. She had a feeling between her legs everytime she thinks about Tails. Tails on the other hand was having feelings as well everytime he thinks about Earthia.

One night aat 6 in the after hours it was dinner time and Earthia was sitting in the table waiting for Tails.

Earthia: Were could that fox be?

She decided to get up and look for him. She went outside and closed the door behiend her and went into Tails lab. When she entered the she closed theand saw Tails feet she walked up towards them and stated crouching.

Earthia: Tails ow much longer are you going to work on your...

She caught off guarrd when she saw his penis and huge it was. She estimated it to be 6 1/2 inches tall. She also realized that he was asleep. She stod up and started walking towards the door and was about to open the door when sheheard saying something.

Tails: Earthia your so good.

Earthia turned around andlooked back and saw Tails still asleep, but at the corner of her eye she saw sperm coming out his penis. His She poked his penis once it twichted, she poked it again it twitched, she poked it for the third time it didn't twitch at all. She rubbed it with her finger and Tails started to moan. She grabed his penis and started to stroke it. She felt his sperm on her hand it felt warm. She soon then removed her hand and liked it. His sperm tasted like goodness. She soon then gave his penis a long lick. Tails moaned louder. She soon looked up and saw that he was still asleep. An idea popped inside of her head. She started to got up and rmove her panties. She got back down and started licking Tails' penis again while she was fingering her pussy. She came with a shreick. Tails soon then moved his started to open his eyes. When he looked up he saw Earthia and his penis in her mouth.

Tails: Earthia what happened?

All Earthia could do was laugh at what she did.

Earthia: I was going to tell you that your dinner was ready, but I noticed that your asleep having a nice dream. Earthia said while shirt and bra.

Tails: Uhhh yeah.

Earthia: But tell me what were you dreaming about. I heard you mentioning me name one time. Earthia said while placing Tails' penis in her breast.

Tails: Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Earthia: Come on Tails I want to know real badly. Earthia said while squzing her breats and moving them foward and back.

Tails: I was dreaming that you and I made love and you pleased me every moment with your gorguse body.

Earthia pulled the stroller that Tails was on top of and sat on his lap and bent over on top of him.

Earthia: you know Tails, I really didn't see why that dream of yours didn't come true.

Tails: You really think so?

Earthia:If you want, I'll make this dream of yours come true. Earthia said with a lustful smile while grabing her breast and opening her pussy while positioning it.

Tails: Yes, please.

With that being said Earthia turned around and placed Tails penis inside of her pussy while having her legs open (a.k.a creampie sex). Those two went on hours and hours, squirts after squirts, cum after cum, till they went to sleep. Two months later Tails and Earthia noticed that Earthia was getting fat. Tails asked her to take a pregnancy test.

Earthia: Tails. Earthia said with a smile.

Tails: Yes.

Earthia: Your going to be a Father.

Tails fainted, when he got up he noticed that Earthia was right next to him still awake. She pulled him in and tunge kissed him. Seven months later the baby came out. It twins a seedrian and a fox. The seedrian had fox ears and two fox tails two white roses and a round chin. The fox looked like Tails but he was light blue.

Earthia: Whats there name going to be.

Tails: The seedrian's name is going to be Daisy the seedrian, and the fox is going to be Max.

THE END. For now...


End file.
